


Sunflowers and Blanket Forts

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Voyeurism, blogger cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea that the two blogs he follows almost religiously on tumblr belong to Castiel James, the first and only boy he had ever fallen in love with.  In fact, it's not until askangelbabyblue answers a question on his blog and Dean recognizes the details that he realizes who this really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Blanket Forts

Dean sat behind a wide oak desk scrolling idly through his dashboard. He didn’t follow many people on tumblr, but ever since he’d found askangelbabyblue (aka: C), he’d been captivated. Although he never showed his face, Dean knew the guy had to be gorgeous, if nothing else his body alone would be enough to draw a damn crowd. He had lithe muscles and taught, tan skin with no visible lines. The first time he’d caught a glimpse of the guy below the belt, he’d moaned at the thought of this guy, somewhere basking in the sun completely naked.

 

From what he’d gathered, Dean found out the guy had two blogs one where he took requests for photos and occasionally even videos, although they were rare. Another where he answered questions about sex and generally tried to help people who were kind of stumbling through with a severe lack of education and understanding about sex. There was little crossover between the two but he’d managed to scroll back far enough to find a few overlapping similarities.

 

He checked it both religiously, hoping for a new photo or some more information about the guy. It wasn’t like he wanted to stalk him or something, but his curiosity was at an all-time high and he couldn’t wait to find out more detail about the guy who’d effectively taken over every fantasy Dean had been able to drum up in the last three months.

 

Then he saw it, licking his lips Dean knew this guy was somehow going to get him fired. Always posting the most delicious pictures in the middle of his workday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel yawned, pulling his large very soft long sleeved shirt over his shoulders as he clicked post for his newest addition for his blog.  The night had started off slow, not too many messages asking for specific things but since it was Friday, it was panty day.  He grinned as he scrolled through several of the pictures that now decorated his page and sighed, happy with the overall look of them.  

 

His new camera was amazing and the lovely gift from one of his followers had been an entire box of really cute panties and stockings which he wore starred in most of his pictures today.  The yellow and black ones were one of his favorites and had saved them for last.  They were soft and hugged his ass and dick very nicely.  As he refreshed his dashboard he grinned at the amount of messages he was getting for the new pictures.  On another tab he had opened his other blog, the one where he took things a bit more serious and tried to help kids.  Especially ones that were still in highschool.

 

Before he could delve too deep in his own high school experience he pulled his legs up to his chest and opened the other blog to be bigger.  Biting his lip he found one that maybe he could answer...but it would definitely be going down memory lane…

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Dean rushed home, his dick half hard the last half hour of his work day because his mind kept resupplying the delicious image of C bent over in the pair of lacy pink panties, the garter belt tied onto soft black stockings, all of which he’d mailed to the guy’s P.O. box. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to send him a whole supply of pretty things just on the off chance that he’d model them. Dean wasn’t disappointed.

 

He threw his messenger bag on the floor as soon as he walked through the door, eager to get his pants down and fully experience his reaction to the photo. He considered plopping down on the couch and working himself off right there, but it was leather so he half ran the extra twenty feet to his bedroom. As soon as he’d stripped down entirely. Dean pulled the picture back up and slowly stroked himself, wanting to take his time imagining every detail of what would happen if he could do whatever he wanted to the bent over boy on his phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and got up to get a warm cup of coffee and a snack before sinking back down in his plush computer chair.  He stared at the question again and finally decided that this was going to be the one for tonight’s question/answer post.

 

 **anonymous** asked: Hey C!  Just, wanted to tell you how much I love your blog! And well I’m 16, gay and for the first time ever, I have a boyfriend.  He’s a tad older and experienced...he hasn’t asked for sex yet or even brought it up.  He knows about me being a virgin and while I know I should probably wait.  I don’t want too.  I am scared though...so my question is, would you mind telling us about your first?  

 

 **askangelbabyblue** answered: Well anon, my first time was amazing but it also led to my biggest heart break.  I don’t ever speak of it to others because it’s still incredibly painful but, for you, I’ll share.  

 

I too was sixteen when I met probably the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.  Dark blonde hair, candy apple green eyes, freckles, and muscles for days.  He was gorgeous and so sweet to me.  He was typically an ass to everyone else...but for some reason he looked out for me.  It wasn’t long at all before our impromptu friendship turned physical.  Because I grew up in a very religious home I was scared to do anything more than hold hands, but he took his time and was so patient.  

 

The night it happened was like something out of a fairy tale. Still to this day, it doesn’t seem real.  Somehow he managed to climb into my room while my family was gone for a trip. When I came home from school, he had probably the best looking fort built out of my bed cushions and extra pillows. It had been a horrible day and this wonderful boy did everything he could to make me feel better.  

 

So here we are, in the fort eating ice cream and watching these ridiculous movies he absolutely adored when I realized how badly I wanted him. He spent probably the next fifteen minutes asking me if I was sure, and when I said yes, he got this adorable grin on his face.  He asked me if I had any lube or condoms and I didn’t have a clue what lube even was.  (How things have changed huh?)  So he had to leave and get the supplies while I made our fort a nest.  

 

When he came back it wasn’t only with the “supplies”  but also a bouquet of sunflowers.  It surprised me so much. I had only talked a few times about how much I loved the flower since it attracted honey bees.  It was such a small thing...but he remembered and I’m still not over what he did for me.

 

Anyway...things went a little faster after that. We kissed for a really long time.  *sigh*  God he was such a good kisser.  He was a nibbler too and loved to leave little marks all over me. He kissed me tenderly and with so much passion it left me dazed. I still don’t even remember when we lost most of our clothes.  

 

When the underwear started to come off, I got scared again. He was reassuring and very very gentle.  Cupping my face, kissing over my jaw and making sure to touch me while he pulled my underwear off.  I think I resembled a tomato as he stared at me, the only thing keeping me from turning away was the lust and want in those green eyes. It made me squirm and I wanted it, wanted him, so much more.  

 

I wasn’t scared when I finally got to see him and I wasn’t scared when he moved me onto my stomach to start kissing around my lower back.  By the time he finally started to push inside, I had already orgasmed once, just from him opening me up.  We were young but he cared so much that I wanted it, that it felt good, and most importantly that it didn’t hurt. When I finally came practically screaming his name. I knew I was so deeply in love with him.  

 

I won’t get into too much more detail about how this wonderful memory turned sour within days but I want you to take at least one thing from this Anon.  If this guy really loves you and you want him to be your first, pay attention to how he treats you in the before.  If he doesn’t care that you’re feeling anxious or overwhelmed. If he’s so consumed with need that he barely spends any time opening you up (vice versa)...then he isn’t worth it.  First times aren’t always glorious and that goes for even after losing your virginity.  Your first time with someone new can be just as bad.  

 

I don’t know if this helped at all, I really don’t.  But if it does, I’m very glad and just be safe!

 

Love always,

C.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After he managed to catch his breath and halfheartedly clean himself up, Dean pulled his phone back into view and smiled at the notification. Thankfully tumblr had recently added a feature that allowed you to subscribe to someone’s blog and you were updated whenever they posted.

 

Dean only subscribed to two blogs...but still.

 

When he saw that it was just a response to an anonymous question, he nearly clicked out of it,, deciding to read it later. It wasn’t as if he’d asked C anything, so the answer wouldn’t be directed at him. However when Dean’s eyes scrolled over the last line, his mouth watered for the information of how C’d lost his virginity.

 

His eyes flicked over the first few lines and with a small, but smug smile he realized that he could totally be C’s type. Dean wasn’t exactly an unattractive guy, but the mere idea that this gorgeous man could want him, had his spent dick twitching with want.

 

Then things got a little less awesome, a little more familiar. As he took in each line Dean’s heart began to race. Between the fear and excitement, a startling realization bubbled to the surface.

 

Cas, it was his Cas. C was Cas, Castiel James, Pontiac Illinois. Dean could see the memory clear as day and even though his heart was reluctant to believe it could be true, Dean’s brain was fully on board. The more he read, the more it seemed too good to be true, but to real to be anything else. His mouth went dry and Dean quickly dumped his phone onto the bed. Insisting that he think logically about everything before deciding what to do next.

 

The truth was, Dean wasn’t lacking for company when he wanted it. Finding someone to fill his bed wasn’t difficult, sometimes it was far too easy but, he’d not went beyond a one night stand in years and even those had tapered off to non existent. Over the last year he’d found them unsatisfying no matter how flexible, athletic, or bendy the sex was. Each one taking more from him until he felt like there was an actual gaping hole inside his chest.

 

Most of that, he thought, was because he was “ready to settle down.” Although, if you’d ask him what that might mean for him he’d have no damn clue, but he’d thought about Cas a lot over the years long before he’d ever caught a glimpse of C. The city where C kept the post office box was only a couple hours away but it wasn’t like Dean could just show up and wait for the guy to pick up some mail, that would be creepy as hell.

 

What if Cas didn’t want to see him, he said it was still painful, that he’d been heartbroken. Dean hadn’t wanted to leave but John Winchester didn’t give suggestions, he gave orders and when he told his sons to get in the damn car, that’s what Dean did.

 

He’s never had a bigger regret.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel watched with a smile as the post was reblogged and liked several times within the first few minutes.  He really didn’t like thinking about his past, especially not Dean but if it could actually help someone then he could deal with the little twinge in his chest.  He shook his head and got up to change into his favorite panties and took several pictures to post up on his nsfw blog.

 

**LittleBoyBlueC**

 

Alright everyone, who wants to play tonight? ~ C

 

Castiel grinned and clicked on Post before leaning back in his chair to wait for the messages.

  
  


With the invitation, Dean couldn’t resist. He had to say something, even if Cas told him to fuck off and that he never wanted to speak to him again. Dean wasn’t shy, and he wasn’t going to let the gorgeous boy with bright blue eyes get away from him again, without giving it a try.

 

 **Anonymous** asked: You look gorgeous C. Although, I’m sure your inbox is flooded with other people saying the exact same thing. I uh, suppose if anything will set me apart from the others it would have to be my baby. I’d love to see you spread across the hood of my 1967 Chevy Impala, wearing just that.  -D

 

Castiel read through several of his messages before stopping at a much longer one, his heart literally jumping into his throat at the description of the the car.  Okay, logically, there were ALOT of Impalas out there, it didn’t mean anything and there was no way in hell that this was Dean.  His Dean that had an obsession with his car and called it Baby...and God it was even signed with D.  Castiel swallowed hard and felt almost sick to his stomach.  Was this really him?  

 

Refusing to answer this publicly he kept it private.

 

 **LittleBoyBlueC** answered: Well thank you for the compliment.  I’d love to see this car of yours sometime, I knew someone who had the same model a long time ago.  ~C

 

Dean was actually relieved when the message came back privately. He wouldn’t have been upset if Cas wanted to publish it or anything, but it somehow felt more intimate this way, like it was just the two of them, having a conversation. He tried not to let himself dig too deep but the idea that this could be his Cas, and that he’d want to see Dean or even his baby again was overwhelming.

 

He stepped into the garage and snapped a few pictures of his baby and then a few more of himself leaned against it, unsure if he wanted to send them. Although it might be his Cas, there was still a chance it wasn’t. There was also a chance that even if it was his Cas, that the sight of a guy who admittedly hurt him, would not be well received.

 

Allowing his doubt to creep up in his mind, Dean submitted the first few shots, leaving out the ones of himself.

 

Castiel was just getting his camera ready to take a few more pictures before calling it a night when he got another message.  Without even thinking he opened it and instead of his heart jumping into his throat, it dropped right into his gut.  Not only was the car insanely familiar...but the tumblr name.  DWImpala74.  Castiel felt sick to his stomach again and honestly didn’t know what to do.  Dean had been the love of his life and now he’d seen everything he’d been putting up on his blog.  He was mortified and scared.  Castiel reached out for his keyboard with trembling fingers and held his breath.

 

 **LittleBoyBlueC** answered: Wow, your car is beautiful.

 

Castiel had no idea what else to say.  He hesitated for a second before clicking send.

 

Dean was a little disappointed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but somehow it fell flat. Maybe Cas still didn’t get it, Hell, maybe it wasn’t even Castiel in the first place. Well, only one way to find out...right? Clicking the submit button once again, Dean added the last photo, A closeup of him and the Impala. If Cas didn’t respond to that he’d drop it, a sinking feeling in his gut told him that he’d probably drop C as well.

 

Before clicking submit, Dean added a caption beneath the photo.   
  
**DWImpala67**  asked: I don’t want freak you out, but uh, I God, I hope I’m right...Cas? Is that you?

 

Castiel stared at the picture of Dean for a minute before he was tearing out of his seat, pacing quickly around his room.  What the hell was he supposed to do now?  He did what seemed logical and pulled on some clothes before tearing out of his apartment.  Going on runs usually helped him sort out his thoughts and calm down his anxiety.

 

Thankfully it worked and within thirty minutes he was stumbling back into his bedroom panting slightly.  His computer was still on with that picture and Dean’s message at the bottom.  Dragging his fingers through his hair he typed a very simple _Hello Dean_ and sent it without letting himself overthink it.

 

Dean waited, no response.

 

Finally he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a shower, washing the day away and trying his damndest to not think about the sudden radio silence from C. Not only was he not answering Dean, but he wasn’t responding to anyone else either. When Dean finally climbed out of the shower, he quickly dried off and went to grab a bite to eat. His phone left forgotten on the nightstand. An hour later he decided to call Charlie or Benny and see if they wanted to grab a beer or something, the last thing he needed to do was get worked up over the fact that the guy, Cas or not, wasn’t interested.

 

He picked his phone up and immediately stilled from the notification that there actually was a reply.

 

Two words, that’s it. It was surprising the amount of warmth that flooded his chest when he saw it though, even if Cas wanted nothing to do with him anymore, Dean knew without a doubt that it was him. It was his Castiel.

 

 **DWImpala67** asked: If you wanna tell me to get lost or leave you alone, I’ll understand, Cas. I promise I’ll back off if that’s what you want but when I read the response on your other blog I couldn’t help but think it was you. To be honest, I was scared half to death that it would and wouldn’t be you. It may not mean much now, and I know it doesn’t change the past but my biggest regret is leaving you. I uh, I guess I just wanted you to know that.

 

Castiel swallowed down a sob that threatened to spill from his lips and covered his mouth.  Dean actually regretted leaving...he had acted so cold about the whole thing Castiel didn’t know what to think back then.  Hell, he was still confused now.

 

 **LittleBoyBlueC** answered: You never called me.  Or wrote me.  I missed you so much...I’m not sure what to even say to you right now.  I’m mortified that you’ve found my blogs, God what you must think of me now.

 

 **DWImpala67** asked: I… I couldn’t, Cas. I’m not pretending to know how you felt then, or how you feel now, but it was so goddamn painful to leave you behind, but I didn’t have a choice. My dad wasn’t really the kind of man who was open to suggestion. Making a bunch of promises I couldn’t have kept wouldn’t have done either of us any good. I wanted you to find happiness with someone else and me stringing you along from god knows where would have made us both miserable. I was young and stupid and I thought burying my emotions was the best option. I’ve since learned from my mistakes.

 

 **DWImpala67** asked: As for what I think of you, I think you’re gorgeous, I knew you would be but it was a surprise still. I think you’re helpful, hell even I’ve learned a lot from C. I know it might have lost it’s appeal now that you know who I am, but that first question I sent, wasn’t a lie. I’d love to see you stretched out over my baby, wearing anything, or nothing at all. Wouldn’t mind grabbing a cup of coffee with ya sometime either, if that’d be something you’d want.

 

Dean had typed more than he’d said in the last week combined, but he’d needed to get everything off his chest and Cas deserved an explanation, even if it was a shitty excuse for one. Dean decided not to call Charlie or Benny on the off chance that Cas would respond any time in the near future. He wanted to be there, to be available.

 

Castiel bit his lip hard, his body buzzing at the thought of not only seeing Dean again...but posing for him.  This was a bad idea, a very bad idea but God he yearned for it.

 

 **LittleBoyBlueC** answered: Would you like to come over?  

 

He closed his eyes and hit sent, covering his face as he made a small noise.  No going back now.

 

Dean sent another message with his phone number, and a quick, as long as you’re comfortable. No pressure. He didn’t want to push Cas against a wall, well not like this anyway. However, if the guy was truly okay with Dean being within the same room as him, he’d never turn down an opportunity like that.

 

Just a few minutes later he got a text with an address and he quickly plugged it into his GPS on his phone. Dean  shot off a quick response, saying he was on his way but that it’d take him a little over an hour to get there. He left out the part where he’d most likely be breaking every speed limit between them.

 

Castiel damn near knocked over his chair to clean up his small apartment.  He said goodnight to his followers and jumped in the shower to freshen up before tugging on a newer pair of panties.  He didn’t want to look like the kid Dean had last seen, Castiel was different now.  Reaching into his closet he found his college sweater and put it on, the bottom hitting just above his knees.  The only other thing he pulled on were some socks to keep his feet from getting cold.  When he was finished it had been nearly an hour and his heart was starting to thud hard in his chest.

 

Dean's heart was pounding harder against his chest the closer he got. There wasn't much sense in being nervous but he couldn't fight the anxious butterflies fluttering in his gut. When his phone said he was only five miles away he pulled over at a gas station and nervously bit his lip.

 

_Need anything? I'm filling up, less than 10 minutes out....       - D_

_Alcohol?  lol, I honestly don’t need anything.  I have food here if you’re hungry ~ C._

 

Castiel bit his lip and moved into the kitchen while he typed the message.  He had a small bottle of whisky in his cupboard that was nearly gone.  Taking in a deep breath he downed the rest of it and felt a bit calmer as the burn settled down into his stomach.  He wanted to ask Dean to get supplies but he also didn’t want the guy to just assume he was getting in Cas’s bed.  Before he could send another message he dropped the phone on the counter and groaned, hiding his face into his hands.

 

There honestly wasn't much of a wine selection at the small convenience mart off to the side of the pumps but he picked up the best bottle he could find. He didn't want the temptation of whiskey, not when he might have to drive again, and mostly just not wanting to presume anything.

 

He saw something at the display that made him smile and the next thing Dean knew he was paying the teenager behind the counter, excitement licking through his veins like a roaring flame.

 

_K, see ya in 10.     - D_

 

Castiel heard his phone go off and he almost, just almost didn’t pick it back up.  His curiosity got the best of him and he felt a huge smile pull at his lips.  God he felt like he was in highschool all over again.  

 

_Can’t wait… - C._

 

He hurried around the apartment once again to make sure things were clean and nothing embarrassing was out in the open.  Castiel wasn’t sure what Dean would make of the framed picture Castiel had of them with their friends from all those years ago.  It was sitting on his entertainment center and Castiel bit his lips looking at it.  There was another set of pictures that he really wanted to dig out.  He ran into his bedroom and managed to get the shoebox from the very back corner of his closet.  

 

Castiel ran his fingers over the top and sighed, the box had been made by Dean...a small birthday present.  Dean had tried to wave it off as that he didn’t have money and couldn't buy him anything but Castiel had cherished it.  And after everything that had happened, Castiel kept it.  It surprised him that the familiar pang of hurt didn’t come this time and he nodded, taking the box back into the family room to place on his coffee table.  

 

“Okay Cas, you can do this,” he said softly and ran his fingers through his hair a few times then fixed his glasses before starting to pace the room.

 

Dean pulled into the driveway of a really nice apartment building, it looked...comfortable. His lips twitched upward at the thought of Castiel making a life for himself here. Dean knew his place was decent enough but it never really felt like home the way he was sure this one did for Cas. Taking a deep breath he launched himself out of the Impala, one small plastic bag hooked over his arm and a tissue paper covered surprise behind his back. He knocked gently against the door at the end of the long hallway and tried to will away all the overwhelming emotions.

 

When it opened, Dean’s voice got lodged in his chest. Castiel was even more beautiful than he could have possibly imagined. He finally, found the word he’d struggled to get out and although it was a meager attempt to describe exactly what he was thinking, it climbed between his lips anyway. “Wow.”

 

Castiel’s heart slammed in his throat and he completely forgot how to breathe.  The beautiful boy he had fallen in love with turned into a fucking God.  He was gorgeous but it made Castiel smile fondly that he was still wearing that very familiar leather jacket of his.  

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said softly, ducking his head down a little before moving out the way enough for Dean to come in.

 

Sidestepping his way inside, as to not give the surprise away, he began to speak. Even if he could barely hear himself over the eager beat of his own heart pounding against his ears. “I uh, wasn’t sure what you wanted so I picked up a bottle of gas station wine, Classy huh? But I thought it might go well with.. these.”

 

Dean pulled the bundle of cheap sunflowers from behind his back, if he’d been able to find a florist or anything open this late he’d have gotten Castiel a proper bouquet but he gave himself an A for effort and hoped that it was just the right amount of cheesy and silly that wouldn’t come off nearly as desperate as he felt at the moment.

 

“Oh my God...Dean,” Castiel gasped covering his mouth for a brief second before snatching at them to pull closer to his nose.  He felt his cheeks burn and let out a small laugh.

 

“Thank you...I love them,” he smiled brightly and moved forward to give Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying towards the kitchen.  No one else, not one person he had dated after Dean had ever gotten him sunflowers.  He’d drop little hints here and there just to see if they would catch but not one of them did.  Only Dean.  It made his throat lock up a bit but he swallowed past it as he got the flowers into a vase.  Things were different, they were older and it mattered that Dean was here now.  

 

Taking in a deep breath he called out, “Are you hungry?”

 

“Nah, man I’m… I’m good,” he said, not wanting to delay the gorgeous boy any longer than necessary. Tempted to follow Castiel, not wanting to let him out of sight again, Dean inched closer toward the kitchen but he didn’t go in. Instead, he tried to relax against the side of the sofa; too excited to take a seat and too nervous to get any closer to Cas.

 

Castiel gently touched at the petals one more time before moving a bit closer towards Dean.  He really didn’t know what to say or how to get past this sudden tense moment.  He was confident as all hell online and sometimes in a club picking someone up but not with Dean. But if Castiel was being honest with himself, Dean always had this effect on him.  He hugged his arms around his stomach and bit his lip.

 

“So...what now?” Castiel laughed softly looking up at Dean.

 

Hesitant, he moved closer. Opening his arms and when Cas didn’t pull away he engulfed the guy in them, pulling him tight against his chest in a hug. The smell of coconut and something, spicy pushing into his nose, nearly making him moan like a goddamn teenager. The tight feeling in his chest subsided just a little when Castiel’s arms pulled up and wrapped around him too.

 

“It’s really good to see you, Cas. I...It’s just so damn good to see you,” he answered, hating the way his voice audibly cracked as he felt a surge of emotion, crushing his normally smooth exterior.

 

Castiel instantly wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s shoulders, not able to help the soft mewl that left his mouth when he caught Dean’s scent.  Underneath the light cologne it was there, almost like freshly sanded cedar.  He’d blame this later of being too overwhelmed but he buried his face into Dean’s neck and took in a deep breath.

 

“I missed you so much…” Castiel said, his voice muffled against Dean’s skin.

 

“I missed you too, Cas.” He held on tightly for what felt like forever but in reality was probably just a couple minutes, before backing away again, having to fight hard against the urge to crash their lips together. Hell, Cas might not even be single and the last thing Dean wanted was to give the impression that he’d come over for something as meaningless as casual sex. He’d be content if only to have his friend back, the other stuff would be, well pretty damn awesome, but he wasn’t holding out hope. There was little chance that a guy as amazing as Castiel wouldn’t have already been snatched up in Dean’s very long absence.

 

Finding it nearly impossible to look at Cas and resist the urge to kiss his face off, Dean’s eyes jerked toward the couch and then he cautiously took a seat. With a soft smile and a nervous tug of his own lip, Dean spoke again. “So how are things for you right now? I mean it’s been a long time and I’m sure we’re both different people but I’d really like to get to know the new you, if that’s okay.”

 

“Of course it is Dean.  Things are good.  I work from home, you’ve seen my blogs and...things are relatively calm right now,” Castiel answered joining Dean on the couch.  “How did you find them by the way?” Castiel laughed a little, sweeping his feet underneath him as he got comfortable.

 

Dean could feel a bit of heat climbing up his neck, but he wasn’t ashamed, not when it had led him here at least. With a smug grin, he answered. “Well, I’m not gonna lie, I found the uh...littleboyblue one first. I have a friend named Charlie and she uh, she told me to make an account because she wanted an easier way to keep me up-to-date on ou-her  larping group. I don’t really use it much, but one day I just started scrolling through and one of the girls actually, her name is Becky...she reblogged a photo of yours and before I knew what happened I was hooked.”

 

Dean took a breath, not wanting to overwhelm either of them with too much information. Decidedly not mentioning the fact that he’d spent the next four hours digging into Castiel’s archives and finding every goddamn photo he’d ever posted, or well most of them at least. He also didn’t mention that he’d jacked off more that week than he’d done since he was a kid. Feeling the heat of everything he wasn’t saying, Dean fought back a furious blush.

 

Castiel’s face turned just as red as Dean’s.  He laughed a little nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Yeah...I started off with the advice blog...well it was just a normal blog then I posted something about lgbtqa youth.  Then I started getting questions and yeah, here we are.  It really didn’t take long for people to start asking for more...adult content stuff.  So that’s how that one came about, only a few people have figured out they’re linked,” Castiel grinned.  

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Castiel couldn’t help staring at Dean a little bit.  Clearing his throat he scrambled off the couch to pour them each a glass of wine.  “So um...are you uh, seeing anyone right now?” Castiel asked after handing Dean the glass and sinking back down on the couch.

 

“Nah, I...I haven’t had the best luck with relationships, but to be honest, I spent a long time avoiding them at all cost. I was much more casual about things then. But uh, about a year ago when my friends all started settling into something more than club hookups and one night stands, I just sort of...stopped. Haven’t really been lookin’ for anything lately,” Dean paused, not really sure if he wanted to ask, but found that he’d die of curiosity if he didn’t.

 

“How about you? I mean, the world would have to be even more incredibly stupid than I give them credit for if someone hasn’t begged and pleaded for you to be theirs,” he replied, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. Dean watched Castiel’s eyes, and when they kept glimpsing toward the same spot off to his left, he couldn’t help but follow the gaze. There was a beat of familiarity in his heart before it finally caught up to his brain.

 

“No fucking way,” he whispered, his smile growing even wider as he ignored the more well mannered aspects of his personality and he just reached out and grabbed the box and pulled it onto his lap.

 

Castiel grinned wide and scooted closer until they were sitting side by side, their knees touching.  “To answer your question, no.  I’m not seeing anyone right now,” he said softly just as Dean pulled the box lid off.  There it was, sitting right on the top.  The picture strip Castiel had dragged him into when they had gone to a movie for a very impromptu date.  He remembered it so well...Dean pulling him into his lap as they both laughed.  That was the first one, their mouths opened wide and eyes squinted closed.  They just got cuter as it went down.  Castiel’s absolute favorite was the last one, where Dean was cradling his face and kissing him  

 

“I love that one,” he said reaching over to brush his fingers over the image.

 

Dean’s chest was so full, he felt like he could explode. The fact that Cas was single, was outright ridiculous, but slightly even more unbelievable he still had the entire box of memories they made together, each one bringing both pleasure and a twinge of pain as he flashed back.

 

“I can’t believe you still have all this stuff, I mean...I can, I just…” Dean stopped, the lump in his throat swelling so large he wasn’t sure he’d be able to swallow. Before he realized what was happening he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and opened it. Dipping into the last pocket beneath his driver’s license, Dean slid the faded teal paper out and held it in his hand. You could only make out the writing if you knew what it should say, and from the look on Castiel’s face, he did.

 

“Oh Dean...you kept it?” Castiel said softly, reaching out to trace at the faded paper.  He honestly couldn’t remember the movie much but he did remember Dean lifting up the armrest and pulling him in close.  Castiel bit his lip and allowed for his head to drop against Dean’s shoulder.  “I’m glad you found me…” Castiel whispered, tilting his face to look up him.

 

The intensity in those blue eyes was something Dean would never be able to forget. He knew what it looked like when someone was waiting for it, waiting to be kissed, but he wanted to be absolutely sure, because Cas was different. Castiel always had this special way of looking at him, it was breathtaking and unbelievably staggering at the same time. He couldn’t take any chances, not with it being so damn important. “Cas, can I… I’d really like to kiss you right now, would that be okay?”

 

Castiel had no way in knowing if this was truly a bad idea or that he would regret this in the morning but he’d missed Dean so much.  The years had done nothing to squash how deeply he felt for him.  And maybe they were different now but Dean’s need for Castiel’s reassurance was still the same.  It made him swallow hard and touch the side of Dean’s face with trembling fingers as he nodded.

 

“That would be more than okay,” he whispered, leaning in slowly until there was a breath of space between them.

 

With a soft smile, Dean leaned in. He tentatively brushed their lips together before pressing more firmly and tugging Castiel’s plump bottom lip between his own. There was so much that felt familiar about it, and a stunning amount of things that surprised him. Cas had always been hesitant bordering on severely nervous, when they were younger. However Dean quickly noticed that the shy, adorably awkward virgin was all but gone, replaced with a skilled and reassured partner who managed bring sounds out of him that Dean was pretty sure he’d never made.

 

All from a kiss.

 

“Wow,” he muttered once they both pulled away, needing oxygen and maybe a lot more blood to his brain.

 

“I agree,” Castiel panted softly, chasing after Dean’s lip.  He got a few pecks in before Dean was huffing out a laugh.  A whine left Castiel’s throat when the other pulled just out of reach.  Castiel bit his lip as those thoughts from earlier came back but when Dean looked at him like that, with such deep fond reverence it turned Castiel into a puddle.  He cupped the side of Dean’s face again, his thumb tracing under his bottom lip.

 

“Dean...whatever else happens tonight there is something I need to know,” Castiel swallowed hard but kept his eyes locked onto Dean’s, “Did...did you ever love me?  You know, back then?”

 

Dean turned away just a little, the traitorous feelings clawing to the surface. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat. "To be honest, Cas...I'm not sure I've ever loved anything or anyone the way I loved you. I mean I might not have recognized it at the time but I knew the minute the Impala hit interstate."

 

Dean wasn't sure he'd ever cut himself wide open like that before but he knew if anyone deserved anything that he owed this to Cas. Unable to help himself, Dean wiped at the side of his eye, only just mumbling "allergies," beneath his breath with a chuckle.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and guided Dean’s face towards his, kissing him chastely a few times before surging forward, deepening it with a long suck to Dean’s bottom lip.  “I loved you too Dean…” he mumbled out.  Dean’s hands closed tight around his waist and Castiel hummed softly as he was pulled into the other man’s lap.  It made kissing him that much easier and he dragged his nails all along Dean’s scalp.

 

Dean’s hands roamed as Castiel successfully short circuited his brain with the raw and undeniable way he teased and licked inside his mouth. The surges of want and desire curled so tightly in his gut he half wondered if he’d spill over into his jeans like the clumsy teenager he’d been all those years before. Dean brushed over the bare flesh of Cas’ thighs, rubbing his thumb down the line where they pushed together, but not going high enough to pull the soft sweater up any higher. He wanted to let Castiel set the pace, more than content to have the boy in his arms again.

 

Castiel sighed agaisnt Dean’s mouth, laying back a bit until he was leaning against the arm rest and pulling Dean with him.  They kissed for what seemed like hours, until they were panting against each other’s mouth and lips were completely ruined.  During a moment to catch their breaths Castiel licked at his tingling lips and laughed softly.  

 

“I haven’t been kissed like that in a long time,” he hummed tracing them with his fingers.  They were swollen and probably a lovely shade of red but Castiel felt content with it.  Especially when Dean smiled brightly at him.  Castiel glanced over at the clock and winced at how late it was already.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?  We could get breakfast in the morning?” Castiel asked biting his lip a little nervously.  He could tell by the look in Dean’s eyes there was no pressure to take things far tonight but Castiel didn’t want him to leave just yet.

 

Everything was filtering a little more slowly through his brain, but eventually he gave Cas a wide smile and began to nod. “That would be great, if you don’t mind me crashing here. Lucky for me your couch is pretty damn comfortable,” he said with a laugh pouring from his lips.

 

Dean absent-mindedly stroked the thick black locks of Cas’ hair and he knew that he’d struggle to keep his hands to himself if he was invited into Castiel’s bed. He didn’t want to make presumptions and he was also worried that he’d be giving off the wrong impression if he assumed he’d be welcome there. It was probably weird enough for Cas without adding any kind of pressure.

 

“Dean...I know what you’re thinking,” Castiel chuckled and leaned up to kiss his chin, “My couch maybe comfortable but I’d rather you’d come to bed with me? Pants will stay on though,” he said giving him a stern look.  When Dean just smiled at him Castiel ran his fingers through his short hair.

 

“I missed the way you used to hold me….so please?” he asked softly.

 

He let out a small gust of air blown between his teeth, shaking his head fondly at what a beautiful and sweet man Castiel had become. “Of course, I’m happy with whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

Dean followed Cas’ lead to the room behind him, the excitement and nerves being little match for the relief and exhaustion. He’d been awake since the ass crack of dawn and wanted nothing more than to just rest a little while, the fact that he could do it with Castiel in his arms only made him ache for it even more.

 

Castiel moved over to his dresser and found some loose fitting pajama pants in the bottom of his drawer.  He placed them into Dean’s arms and playfully pushed him towards the bathroom.  Once Dean closed the door behind him Castiel let out a deep sigh.  This was more than Cas could have ever hoped for.  Dean was here and for once not a dream.  

 

It was still pretty chilly in his room and decided to just keep his sweater on as he crawled under the covers.

 

Dean was relieved to find he wouldn’t have to sleep in his jeans, the tight denim fabric made an impression for sure, but it wasn’t very comfortable. When he slid them on the cotton felt soft against his legs. He took another look in the mirror, not really having a reason to be nervous, but he did it anyway. With a grateful prayer to anyone that might have had a hand in the last few hours of his life, Dean opened the bathroom door and slid onto the plush, spongy mattress.

 

“Hey,” Castiel hummed.  Once Dean was settled Castiel crawled over and wrapped around him, his head taking its familiar spot on Dean’s chest.  Warmth spread all around him and he closed his eyes, just reveling in the feeling of being held again.  “Do you have any commitments this weekend?” Castiel asked softly, his fingers drawing little patterns along Dean’s ribcage.

 

He hadn’t even really thought about his schedule, he probably would have went into work the next day if everything hadn’t been turned on it’s head. With an internal shrug he decided it wasn’t like he was going fire himself for not being a goddamn workaholic for once, so he immediately determined he’d call the guys in the morning and give them the day off. “Nothing that can’t be rearranged…”

 

Castiel raised up on an arm and bit his lip as he looked at Dean’s very sleepy face.  He couldn't help kissing him, he was just so adorable.  “If you’re sure?” he asked playfully nudging their noses together only to pull away laughing when Dean went cross eyed.

 

The bed was delightfully comfortable and Castiel was cuddled close to his chest, which was apparently the equivalent of a tranq dart...Dean was drifting in and out almost immediately. Just before the his eyes fluttered close for the last time, he let out a warm grumble and a soft, “M’sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel woke up the next morning slowly, his vision bleary as he tried to blink them open.  He was so warm and nearly forgot about last night when an arm snaked around his waist.  He smiled with a hum and pulled Dean’s arm tighter, their fingers weaving together.  He really should get up and start making breakfast but this felt way too good to even interrupt.  Especially not when Dean was snuggling closer until his face was smooshed against the back of Castiel’s neck.  

 

It was much too early to start thinking of where this was going and even more so when he remembered how far away they lived from each other now.  He chewed on his lip trying to get those thoughts out of his head but just couldn't once he started thinking about it.  Making a grumbling noise he brought Dean’s hand up to kiss his fingers before slipping out of the bed.  Dean made a sound of protest but Castiel just leaned down to kiss his temple.

 

Part of him wanted to call his friend and tell him everything but Castiel shook that off right away.  This needed to stay between him and Dean right now.  Anyone on the outside wouldn’t even understand for that matter.  

 

Castiel pulled on a pair of his fuzzy socks and hurried into the kitchen to start coffee.  Once it was gurgling at him he started to pull all the breakfast items out of his fridge.  Thankfully he had gone to the store yesterday morning.  Now he could make Dean a huge breakfast.  He bit his lip and started up the stove.

 

A groan erupted from his throat as Dean stretched his limbs as far as they would go. One night in Castiel’s bed and already he’d slept longer and more soundly than he’d done in years. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he debated what he should do. Sticking around wasn’t a huge risk, Castiel seemed content enough with him being there that it hadn’t been awkward, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t freaking out either. Cas used to be the kind of guy who kept his anxiousness tucked inside, much like Dean.

 

His feet skidded across the cool hardwood floor as he slipped into the bathroom. With a quick gaze toward his discarded jeans, Dean opted to keep the soft pajama bottoms on until further notice. Slipping back into yesterday’s clothes felt too much like it would give the illusion that he wanted to leave. He swished some scope he found on the counter and tried to tame his hair before facing the situation head on.

 

When he got into the kitchen, Dean tilted himself against the doorway and smiled as he watched Cas move throughout the room. He looked so comfortable and warm that Dean just wanted to pull him in close. He fought the urge, not wanting to overwhelm the guy and instead, he cleared his throat. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

Castiel jumped a little at Dean’s voice and blushed slightly, “Oh, morning Dean.  Um, you want to pour some juice?” he suggested with a warm smile.  It made his chest flutter that Dean was still in the borrowed pjs.  They still had a lot to talk about but for right now, Castiel was just happy.  He watched Dean cross the kitchen to the fridge and couldn't help checking out his ass.  Giggling a little and blushing even more he nearly broke the yolk on one of the eggs.  Somehow he managed to save it and get it onto a plate.  His stomach growled loudly when he lifted the lid to the sausages and got them off the stove as well.

 

“If you want some toast there’s bread next to the toaster,” Castiel said over his shoulder.

 

Dean moved around easily, first locating the right cabinet and then pouring them both a glass of orange juice, smiling to himself when he caught the damn ridiculous excuses for flowers on display in a gorgeous glass vase in the middle of a small corner table. Stepping over to the tiny wooden bread box, Dean pulled out a couple slices and stuck them between the metal slots. “You want me to make some for you too?”

 

“Yes please, strawberry jelly,” Castiel grinned, starting on the bacon.  He cooked up the entire package, he really doubted that Dean lost his insatiable taste for it.  When he glanced over and saw Dean practically drooling over the smell Castiel knew he’d been right.  It didn’t take long for it to brown and Castiel quickly got it onto a napkin.

 

“Smells so good,” he groaned stealing a piece to pop into his mouth.  “Did I miss anything?”

 

Only a little nervous, Dean took a few steps forward leaning his forehead down against Castiel’s. Staring into the deep blue of his eyes, only a small breath between them. His heart pounding in his chest. It was one thing to make declarations, confessions, and promises during the night. Acknowledging the truth during the daylight sometimes seemed more difficult, but so much more rewarding.

 

“Just one thing,” he breathed out, gently brushing his lips against Castiel’s. Tentatively waiting for him to make the next move.

 

Castiel met Dean eagerly, moaning softly as he slid his hands up Dean’s arms to wrap around his neck.  He was on his tip toes at this point but when he lowered, Dean came with him.  He nibbled lightly and sucked slowly on Dean’s lips and tongue until they were both panting all over again.  

 

“Mmm, now the morning is perfect,” Castiel grinned pecking at Dean’s lips over and over again.

 

“Mmhmm, so is breakfast,” he agreed, he pulled Cas toward the table, not wanting the meal to get cold for either of them. Despite how delicious the inside of Castiel’s mouth tasted. He was itching to pull the guy into his lap again, but the loose fitting pants would do nothing to hide his obvious interest, and he figured they should both have a decent meal before deciding what happened next between them. “C’mon let’s enjoy all your hard work.”

 

Castiel followed easily but made sure to snatch up the toast before they sunk down in the seats.  He scooted a little closer to Dean and helped serve up both of their plates until they were over flowing.  He giggled softly when Dean shoved two slices of bacon into his mouth and gave a loud moan.  

 

“Good thing I made the whole thing,” Castiel chuckled taking several for his plate as well.

 

“So...I hate to be the one who brings this up...but, what now?” Castiel asked ducking his face down as he scooped up some potatoes into his mouth.  He was scared to look at Dean, not wanting to see what was crossing his face at the moment.

 

“Well, that’d be up to you. If you want, I can stick around for the weekend. I’m sure we can find something to do, go on a few dates and maybe get to know one another all over again. Or, if you’d rather we can just enjoy breakfast and I can head home and give you some time to think.,.” Dean scooped up another hearty bite and shoveled it in, chewing and swallowing slowly to give himself some more time to think before he finished. With a quick gulp of juice, he opened his mouth again. “Honestly, I’m just so goddamn thankful I got a chance to see you again, from here on out it’s just bonus.”

 

Castiel nodded, slowly taking a few bites as his mind raced.  What did he really want?  Having Dean sitting next to him greatly swayed his decisions already but he had to think past that.  Usually, he detested those kind of people who would instantly jump back  into a relationship with someone, just because they instantly forgave them.  They were different though...right?  Castiel really had no clue who Dean was anymore and vice versa.

 

But to send Dean home now and not know when he would see him again was making his chest squeeze rather painfully.  Castiel picked at his eggs, moving them around his plate while Dean kept pretty quiet.  Just the mere fact that Dean wasn’t pressuring him for anything...not even an answer spoke volumes to Castiel.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t go home just yet,” he finally said after some time.  Dean raised his brows in question and Castiel put his fork down to turn towards him a bit.  “I want to get to know you again.  Maybe we can do things better this time around.”

 

"Yeah, that sounds great Cas. One thing's for sure though, I'm not giving you up again, not unless you tell me this isn't what you want."

 

Dean felt his wide grin grow, tightening his cheeks. "So, what have I missed?"

 

 

* * *

 

Dean loved his baby, there was no doubt about that. He loved her almost as much as he loved Castiel, but it wasn’t easy on him or her driving back and forth every weekend and sometimes midweek when Cas would post a particularly tempting photo and he couldn't resist. They’d been together for a few months and Dean really hoped he wasn’t getting ahead of himself, but he wanted less of a commute and the idea of living with Cas was pretty appealing.

His thoughts basically ran on a loop until he pulled into the parking lot of Castiel’s apartment complex, his arms laden with bags. Thankfully one of the twins that lived down the hall was coming out the door just as he was about to go in and he didn’t have to sit everything down. When he got inside he rushed over to the door on the opposite end of the hall and kicked at it gently with his foot.

 

“Hold your damn horses!” came a surly rasp on the other side of the painted wood. When it opened, Dean relaxed a little, hoping to hand over some of his bundle but Meg just stared at him, daring him to try with her eyes.

 

“Fine, just open his door for me,” he replied, jerking his head toward the opposite end of the corridor.

 

Meg rolled her eyes at him, chastising him with a tut between her teeth. “Well aren’t you just precious. All the pretty ones are always either taken or gay.”

 

“I’m bi,” he answered not even thinking about it.

 

“What?” she asked, as if she hadn’t heard him say it.

 

“I’m biiii,” he replied, enunciating it dramatically.

 

“Bi--iatch is more like it,” she said, laughing at herself.

 

Dean found himself doing the same for some unknown reason. Meg wasn’t exactly his best friend but she was kind of funny and snarky, and most importantly; Castiel loved her to pieces. So he played nice and sometimes, were easier than others.

 

With a quick turn of her spare key, the door to Cas’ apartment flew open and Dean could finally put some stuff down. “K, thanks.”

 

“Aww, what? I don’t get to stick around for the party...or the after party,” she said with an exaggerated sticky sweetness to her voice.

 

“Out!” He said, pushing her through the door before closing it, and locking it back. He’d been planning for a while and it might not have been exceptionally creative since Castiel had practically written the plan out for him in good detail all those months ago when his answer revealed a little more than he’d planned. Dean had never been more grateful.

 

He rushed around the apartment, trying to get everything settled. Cas was only going to be gone for a couple hours and he’d been almost an hour later getting there than he’d hoped. Getting to work quickly, Dean built the fort first. Using both the cushions and pillows he’d packed as well as the ones from Castiel’s couch and chairs.

 

Dean also spread dozens of sunflowers throughout the room some in vases, a few nestled in bunches with ribbon tied around the stems. He queued up Raiders of The Lost Ark, and started pouring the snacks into small bowls before pushing them underneath the rigged canopy. He checked his phone again, and saw that Cas would be there any minute. He ducked into the little nest he’d built up and sent his gorgeous boyfriend a text.

 

_How’s your day going?     - D_

 

Castiel was looking through the rather large bag from the boutique store when his phone went off.  He instantly ignored his knew haul of panties and other little items for his phone, knowing exactly who it was.  Dean was spending the weekend with him and Castiel couldn’t wait to see him.  He felt horrible that it was mostly Dean coming to see him but Castiel did get his vw bug to make it Dean’s place a few times before it died completely on the side of the freeway.  That had been an interesting weekend to say in the least.  

 

_It’s going wonderfully, have some new things to model for you ~wink~ - C._

 

He made his way down the sidewalk to his rental car, a small little thing he really couldn’t wait to trade in for his beloved vw.  It was still at Dean’s shop and Castiel was convinced he was holding it hostage so he wouldn’t have to see Castiel driving it.  Called it an eyesore even.  

 

Dean smiled, he loved it when Cas went shopping. It made him so happy, and it certainly added the variety of enticing images and memories they’d created together. He fought back a bit a flush, his skin hot with embarrassment and arousal. He readjusted himself a little before sending a response.

 

_Can’t wait to see you, how long til you’re back at the apartment? I wanna hear your voice.     - D_

_Soon, going to be getting in the car in a second.  Do you want me to call you or you okay enough to wait?  ;O)~  -C._

 

_Just not while you’re driving, just call me when you get parked. I might be a little later than I planned, but I promise I’ll see you tonight.     - D._

 

Dean slid back out with the knowledge that he had a few minutes to spare. He pulled out Castiel’s favorite smelling candles and placed them all around the living room. Then he slipped into the bathroom and pulled his overnight case from the drawer and brushed his teeth. Wanting to make sure the onions he’d had on his burger weren’t hanging around. He’d left work early, showered, and dressed comfortably but he still wanted to double check his appearance.

 

Tugging the spikes of his hair up a little further, Dean smiled. He wasn’t in a three piece suit or even dress slacks, instead he’d added one detail that Castiel had left out of his story. Dean had chosen to wear a pair similar pair of dark jeans and the same faded Metallica shirt he’d worn the last time he’d done this. With a quick wink at himself, Dean slipped back into the living room and waited for Cas to call.

 

Castiel climbed into the car and drove back towards his apartment, going through each pair of panties he bought in his head.  There were so many cute ones he wanted to model for Dean.  At first, he had been scared Dean would ask him to stop with his littleboyblue tumblr page...but thankfully he didn’t.  If anything he requested that he picked out the outfits he wore for the photos.  It always ended well for Castiel so it wasn’t like he was losing out on much.  

 

Grinning to himself he had something he wanted to ask Dean and if he knew his boyfriend well enough, he’d say yes.  Just as he parked the car into his usual spot he pulled out his phone and instead of sending a message he called up Dean’s phone as he grabbed his bag.

 

“Hey, I’m home now.  Are you close by?” he asked once Dean picked up.

 

“Yeah, I mean I got a later start than I wanted, but I’ll be with you before you know it,” he paused, smiling to himself as he pictured the surprise on Castiel’s face. Dean balanced his phone against his shoulder as he flicked his zippo and began to light the candles. “I really do miss you, sweetheart.”

 

“I miss you too, how far away?  And do you want me to wait to take a shower with you?” Castiel grinned walking carefully up the stairs.  The last time they were in the shower together had raised Castiel’s water bill greatly but it was so worth it.  He bit his lip and quickened his pace towards his door.

 

Dean felt his grin grow even wider, he’d found there was a semi constant ache in his cheeks and it took him far too long to realize it was from smiling so damn much. Castiel had that effect on him. “Oh I dunno, shouldn’t be too long...shower if you want, I had to grab a quick one after work, I was nasty.” He paused, a teasing tone in his voice, “If you want to wait on me though, I’m pretty sure I could make it a lot more fun.”

 

“Mmm, well maybe I’ll just get ready for you, save my money for something else,” Castiel giggled.  He waved over at a smirking Meg who was leaning on her door smoking a cigarette.  For a split second he almost went over to give her a hug but thought better of it.  Dean was on his way and Castiel really wanted to wash up before he got there.  

 

He was opening the door while Dean was saying something but he didn’t exactly hear it.  The bag and the phone found themselves on the floor when he got an eyeful of his living room.

 

“What…” he gasped, tears instantly brimming in his eyes at the sight of all the sunflowers around the room.

 

“Dean?” he called out thickly.

 

Shaking his head, Dean turned his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket before stepping out from under the canopy. The surprised gasp and the look of wonder on his boyfriend’s face was more than enough reward for his efforts. “See...I told you it wouldn’t be long.”

 

“When...how…” Castiel covered his mouth and looked around some more.  The fort was amazing looking and when he turned to look back at Dean his chest squeezed so tight at what he was wearing.

 

“Please tell me you actually remember this and not just a happy coincidence?” Castiel laughed pulling at Dean’s shirt as he wiped at his eyes with the other hand.  “You sir, have out done yourself.”

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas in even tighter against his chest, “I remembered, well most of it. I uh, I’m not sure if I told you but the whole reason I thought C might be you was because of your description of your..our first time together.” Dean scraped his fingers down the shorter part of Castiel’s hair at the base of his neck. “I mean don’t get me wrong I remembered a lot of it on my own, but reading the way you felt..and how you felt I treated you was a nice addition.”

 

Castiel blushed, turning his face to press a kiss against Dean’s wrist.  “And I was being completely honest.  You made that night so incredibly amazing...even if we never saw each other again, it would still be my most fondest memory,” Castiel said, leaning up to press a teasing kiss on Dean’s bottom lip before moving away to close his door and grab up the stuff he dropped.

 

“So...as much as I love all of this...is there a reason for it?  Or were you looking to get lucky in the fort again?” Castiel smirked moving back into Dean’s space.

 

Placing a small kiss against the pretty pink lips, Dean just grinned. “I’m always lucky with you, sweetheart. C’mon, get in.”

 

He watched as Castiel grabbed up one of the bundles of sunflowers before climbing inside the fairly large makeshift tent. He slid in right behind him and reached for the remote, hitting play on the American classic. Dean lifted his arm and instantly Cas snuggled beneath it, the warmth of their bodies pushed together settling his anxious mind. He reached for the wafers he’d picked up specifically for his boyfriend. Dean didn’t care for them but Castiel loved the fact that they used real honey and it was one of his favorite snacks.

 

They were about fifteen minutes into the movie when Dean broke. He couldn’t stand the mental back and forth he was doing on one freaking question. “So I was thinkin’ maybe I’d look for a new place…and then I thought maybe you’d want to look with me, if.. I mean if it’s not too soon…”

 

“Of course I’ll look with you, where are you thinking of moving too?” Castiel asked munching on one of the wafers.  He felt Dean tense up behind him and he blinked up at his boyfriend with confusion.  “You okay?”

 

Leave it to Dean to screw up one question, and leave it to Cas to be utterly oblivious. Dean released a chuckle like a deflating balloon and just laughed. “No, Cas… I meant we could look for a place...together. As in a place for us to live… together.. both of us.”

 

“Hm? Oh….Oh!  Are you serious?” Castiel asked rolling over and rising up to his knees to stare down at Dean.  When he saw that small minute nod Castiel surged forward, kissing all over his face as he straddled his legs.  “Oh my god...are you really asking me to move in with you?”  Castiel asked cupping the sides of Dean’s face.

 

“I really am. Is that a yes?” He asked, although he was pretty sure Castiel’s excitement was answer enough. Dean found himself tackled to the floor, his boyfriend pinning him against the soft cushions and kissing him passionately.

 

He wasn’t complaining.

 

“Oh that is definitely a yes,” Castiel groaned out nipping at Dean’s lip.  Gripping Dean’s soft shirt he rolled them over until Dean was on top but continued to kiss him, only now he was moaning softly.  He hugged his knees against Dean’s hips as one hand massaged the back of Dean’s neck.  Castiel loved to feel the muscles there work under his fingers as they kissed.  

 

“Are...are you sure you want to move though?” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s eager kisses, “I thought you liked your place?”

 

Dean was half dazed when Cas started talking again, their kisses and the magic in his boyfriend’s fingers making him dizzy with want. It took him a minute but eventually his brain caught up to his ears and he realized what had been said. “Well you could move in there if you want, or I could move closer to you if you don’t, but either way I was kinda hoping we’d get something a little bigger,” biting his lip, Dean felt surprisingly more nervous than he’d felt before the question. “like a real house.”

 

Castiel felt utterly giddy, not only was Dean asking him to move in but wanting to get a house!  He couldn’t help hugging Dean tightly, just wanting to keep his boyfriend right there for a few minutes.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it together if Dean moved away. Taking in a few breaths to calm his excited heart he finally allowed Dean to lean back just enough so they could look at each other.

 

“I don’t care, I’m just happy we’re at this point,” Castiel smiled cupping the side of Dean’s face, “Nothing’s really keeping me here in this town and it’s not like I can’t call Meg wherever I am.”

 

Dean grinned against Castiel’s lips and pulled him up off the floor a little, the excitement causing him to get a little carried away. It didn’t seem like Cas was complaining though as he giggled at the gesture. Dean was undeniably relieved when his boyfriend said he wouldn’t have any trouble moving, it settled most of his bigger fears. He hadn’t wanted to give up the shop and start over, but he would have if it meant being near Cas, waking up next to him, sleeping next to him, and coming home to his gorgeous face every day.

 

“I love you, I love you so goddamn much, Castiel James,” he said, squeezing him even tighter and peppering kisses over Cas’ jaw before claiming his mouth once again. The sweet undertones of honey hitting his tongue, drawing out a groan and causing a shiver to shoot down his spine.

 

Castiel was overwhelmed by Dean’s mouth and hands, only able to get out a muffled ‘I love you too’ as the kisses turned much deeper.  There was a flurry of movements and Castiel found himself falling back against the pile of blankets and pillows laughing as Dean struggled to get his shirt off.  His head was stuck and Castiel couldn’t stop laughing, he did manage to snatch up his phone and get a picture.  He had an idea for a new photo set on his advice blog and he bit his lip when Dean finally managed to get the shirt off.

 

“You okay?” Castiel giggled, instantly reaching out to run his hands all over his boyfriend’s gorgeous body.  He still had his muscle tone but whether it was from getting older or Castiel feeding him to much, Dean was getting a little softer.  Castiel loved it, especially his stomach.  He felt himself harden and groaned a bit when he dragged his fingers over the very slight pudge and dipped his hands into the back of Dean’s jeans.

 

“Better than okay,” Dean teased, his kisses turning slower as he pushed deeper, hesitantly skating across the hard lines of Castiel’s body, the smooth skin warm beneath his fingers. Dean scratched at it absentmindedly, loving how pliant his boyfriend became with just a few simple touches. He reached for the top Cas’ shirt, and began pulling it off.

 

Castiel stretched out and grinned when Dean let out a groan but before they could start kissing again he stopped him with a hand to Dean’s mouth, “I kinda have a request?” Dean smirked behind his fingers and nodded.  

 

“You know I have never shown my face on my blog but I do want take some pictures of us...kind of like a guess who found me kind of thing?” Castiel grinned leaning up to kiss at Dean’s chin a few times.  

 

Something curled tight in his chest as Dean thought about the way they’d reconnected. A small, genuine smile pulling up his lips as he briefly wondered if he was the kind of guy who’d be into that on a more regular basis, versus whichever pics Cas wanted to submit for this. He would have probably been a little freaked out if he’d have been expected to perform or something, like on a stage but as it were he just really liked the idea of the world knowing Cas was his, that he was at the very least...taken. “Sure, sounds great sweetheart.”

 

Castiel pecked Dean’s lips before quickly crawling out of the fort for his camera.  He set it up to where only the entrance would be visible.  Before setting the timer he giggled and dove for one of the bundles of sunflowers and putting them down where their feet would be.  Once the timer was set Castiel crawled back and settled both of them to where their feet would be poking out and Castiel tangled their legs together.  Dean was laughing and Castiel couldn’t help kissing him just as the series of clicks started.  He was hovering over Dean as they kissed when he heard the final click.

 

“Thank you,” he said softly, giving Dean one more small peck before crawling back out to grab the camera.  As he looked through them he realized all of them were perfect and wanted every single one to be uploaded.  Grinning he shimmied back next to Dean and let him look.

 

“Which one do you like better?” he asked snuggling back into Dean’s space.

 

Looking through the photos, Dean’s chest was warm and tight. Cas wanting to share this with him, share him with the world, it was all overwhelmingly awesome. There was one picture where Cas’ toes were curled up and Dean smirked, pointing it out. When Castiel rolled his eyes, Dean pointedly ignored him. “This one, I like this one best.”

 

“Alright, alright, I want to get a picture of the fort before we tear it down, don’t let me forget,” Castiel smiled moving the camera out of the way.  A sudden thought came to him and he blushed furiously, “Would you ever be willing to...take photos for my other blog?” he asked very quietly.

 

Smiling at Castiel’s sudden nervousness, Dean couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped past his open lips. He moved closer, pulling Cas onto his lap an leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together. The wide grin still in place as he whispered his response. “I think I’d have a lot of fun trying.”

 

“Mmm, I think we both will.  And I think my followers will absolutely love you,” Castiel grinned teasing at Dean’s lips with his own.  He let out a small laugh when Dean grabbed at his head to keep him still.  “Cheater,” Castiel mumbled but opened his mouth eagerly as Dean licked inside with a moan.

 

Loving everything about Cas came naturally to him. Dean had actually gotten lost in those deep blues several times, sometimes only looking away when his stomach began to rumble or a loud noise interrupted. However nothing was as mesmerizing as Castiel’s lips and tongue. He was sure that there was no better kissing partner to be had in the world.

 

He felt the heat tighten in his gut as Cas crawled further into his lap and began to grind against him. It made him feel complete, the way their bodies fit together like the last puzzle piece. Dean let out a loud moan when he felt Castiel tugging on his hair and pulling him even closer.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I mean, your first time should be special, Cas.” Dean smirked at the old’ question, only pulling back for a second as he awaited his answer.

 

Castiel cupped the sides of Dean’s neck and inspected his face before shrugging, “Eh, you’ll do,” he smirked before kissing Dean again.  He pulled away laughing as Dean tickled at his sides, making him fall back against the blankets again but his legs were still wrapped around Dean’s waist.  

 

“Come here,” he grinned, reaching out for Dean as he slowly crawled down to him, “It was very special Dean and so is every single time we’re together,” Castiel hummed dragging his nails through Dean’s hair.

 

His hands moved over the warm, flat skin of Cas’ torso as he scooted the fabric of his shirt up a little higher. Dean enjoyed the feeling of shifting muscles and the outline of Castiel’s hip bones beneath his fingertips. He licked and sucked at his boyfriend’s mouth until they were both releasing hot, wet, pants between them.  

 

“Please tell me you remembered the supplies this time?” Castiel grinned as his hands smoothed down Dean’s chest to start undoing his pants.  Before Dean could answer Castiel reached into the loose fitting jeans and gripped his boyfriend tightly.  Castiel did have some patience for certain things but to feel Dean’s cock harden in his fingers he had none.  He groaned as it thickened and pulsed in his palm.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, the contact on his aching dick was even more overwhelming than he’ imagined. He’d been waiting days, looking forward to this very moment and Castiel’s hand on his skin was goddamn amazing. “Yesss-shit, yeah. Lube and condoms behind the red pillow up there,” he muttered barely able to catch his breath with the delicious feel of long, skilled fingers stroking up his cock.

 

“Mmm good,” Castiel groaned starting to stroke him, only stopping once Dean was fully hard.  Both of them scrambled to get the rest of their clothes off, laughing when one would topple over.  Castiel still had his socks on when he finally just shoved Dean onto his back and started kissing along his stomach.  He licked, nibbled and sucked around the small pudge his boyfriend had and even nuzzled his face against it before moving even further down.

 

“Just think, soon we won’t have to actually say good bye and not see each other for weeks,” Castiel mumbled, glancing up at Dean through his lashes as he licked one long stripe up the side of Dean’s cock.

 

“Shhh-hit,” Dean croaked, the wet slip of Castiel’s tongue felt awesome and his boyfriend was very skilled at looking like a goddamn angel while behaving like a demon. His hands flew to the dark auburn strands of hair as Cas sucked him down in one swift movement. Dean hissed his praise even though it came out as more of a curse.

 

Dean closed his eyes, trying to focus on his thoughts and not the undeniable pleasure he was being given. “Can’t wait to have you in my bed, every night, every morning.”

 

Castiel hummed around the hard length in his mouth and gently pushed down until it was sliding into his throat.  He held Dean there for a moment, allowing himself to get only a touch dizzy before he pulled back to take a deep breath.  Dean already looked pretty wrecked and Castiel felt proud that he could make his boyfriend feel good.  He licked at the head with the flat of his tongue as his fingers moved up sneakily to give Dean’s balls a good squeeze.

 

“Feel good?” Castiel damn near purred.  

 

“So fucking good, sweetheart.” Dean choked out, his cock throbbing between his legs as he ached to feel Cas wrapped around him again. He scrape his nails across the soft skin at the back of Castiel’s neck and let his head drop back in pleasure. Dean reached down to swipe his thumb over the tip of his boyfriend’s dick, groaning when he found a drop of precum gathered at the tip. He pulled it to his mouth and moaned loudly, “So damn good.”

 

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean suck at his finger and shuddered hard, lowering down to take Dean back into his throat and swallowing.  He allowed Dean to buck up against his face a few times before he was pulling off and shuffling forward to crash their lips together.  “You want to fuck me or me fuck your mouth?” Castiel groaned before spitting into his hand to start stroking Dean, his thumb swiping over the slit with each upstroke.

 

Groaning at having to make such a difficult decision, Dean wanted it all. He wanted to feel Cas’ dick thrusting into his throat but he also wanted to be inside him. The whole idea was to sort of recreate their first night together but it wasn’t like they had to stick to the plan, right? Dean bit his lip and let out another moan as Castiel sucked him back down. “Fuck, sweetheart. You’re gonna ungh, gonna have to stop if you don’t want it to be over.”

 

When Castiel pulled back off Dean tugged him up to his lips, sucking harshly on the plump bottom one and pulling it between his teeth. “I want both. I want to fuck that gorgeous little ass of yours until you’re begging me to stop and then I want you to fuck my mouth hard and fast until you cum down my throat.”

 

Castiel grinned and flicked his tongue out at Dean’s, “Sounds perfect.” He pecked Dean’s lips before diving under the red pillow to grab at least the lube.  Dean grabbed at his feet and tore off the socks Castiel had completely forgotten were still there and giggled.

 

“Aw, not sexy enough for you?” he laughed handing him the bottle before plopping back down on his stomach, placing a pillow under his stomach so his hips were in the air.  “Can we skip the condom tonight?  Want to feel you,” Castiel moaned spreading his legs so Dean could get a glimpse of his hole.

 

“Sometimes I think you are genuinely trying to kill me,” Dean muttered, half under his breath as he took in the gorgeous sight before him. He opened the lube and drizzled just a little on his middle finger, teasing around the fluttering rim before slipping it inside. Unable to bite back a moan as Castiel’s hole sucked him in eagerly. Dean pushed in a little more, wiggling the digit around enough to press against the edges of the tight opening. A thrill of heat and want spiked down his spine as he continued. “Y-yeah, fuck yeah… wanna feel you too, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel moaned wantonly as Dean wiggled his finger in deeper, just barely grazing over his prostate.  He knew Dean well enough that he wasn’t doing it to be a tease but it still made Castiel shiver.  A second finger was quickly added and Castiel melted into the sheets, a deep hum seeping out between his lips as Dean fucked him slowly.  He lifted up his hips just a bit more and whined, his entire body twitching when Dean finally rubbed that amazing spot inside of him.

 

“Dean...fuck,” he panted, teeth biting into a pillow when a third finger joined in, “Mmm...don’t stretch me too much...I want to feel it with your cock,” he panted not able to stop clenching around Dean’s fingers.

 

Soon after that Dean pulled his fingers out and quickly covered his dick with lube, stroking a couple times before lining himself up. He pushed gently at first, wanting to ease in. Even if Cas wanted to feel it, Dean would never intentionally cause him any pain. He shifted forward a little, his fingers gripping tightly into the plump cheeks of Castiel’s ass as he slid deeper. Dean let out a long curse as his boyfriend shoved backward, spearing himself on Dean’s cock.

 

“Fuuuuuuck, shit shit,” he moaned, barely above a grunting level as he bottomed out into Cas’ tight hole.

 

“Oh God yes,” Castiel whined, grinding back against Dean a little.  The burn settled deep in his gut and he had to hold his breath the keep from cumming so soon.  Even if Dean spent extra time stretching him open, there was always a bit of a burn but this, this twice as much and Castiel loved it.  He didn’t care if he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a day or so, he wasn’t planning on getting out of this fort anyway.

 

Castiel could feel the slight hesitation with Dean’s first thrust and Castiel licked his dry lips before pressing his chest into the blankets.  “Fuck me like you mean it Dean,” he growled out, his hands moving back to keep himself open so Dean could every inch of his own cock sliding in and out of Castiel.

 

Unable to deny Cas anything, Dean snapped his hips forward, thrusting roughly into his hole. He felt the tight heat engulfing his cock and he couldn’t get enough. He held tightly onto Castiel’s hips to keep them from knocking forward as he hammered in behind him. The overwhelming pleasure nearly made him dizzy, but Dean didn’t stop. It felt far too good to be deep inside his lover, to give up even a second of that warmth.

.

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart. Take my cock so good, baby,” Dean grunted out, feeling Cas begin to shake around him, the strong, lean muscle of his hips and legs quivered beneath Dean’s harsh thrusts and he reveled in it. If Cas wanted him to slow down, or take it easier, he’d say something.

 

Castiel could hardly breathe with how rough Dean was fucking into him and he loved every single second of it.  He couldn’t even care if he came or not, just wanted to feel Dean’s cock hammering into him.  If Dean hadn’t have made that request earlier, Castiel would have came a long time ago and he was struggling to hold onto it at this point.  Especially when Dean nailed his prostate with almost every thrust.  He let out a loud whimper and had to quickly grip the base of his own cock to keep from spilling.

 

“Ungh, Dean...feels so fucking good,” he moaned, keeping his hips up so he wouldn’t accidentally start rutting into the pillow like he really wanted too.

 

He rocked his hips forward, moving into a circled rhythm but still pounding in hard even thrusts. Castiel was ready to blow and Dean could feel it from the way he was trembling beneath him. Loving the way he had Cas so worked up that he was shaking, Dean moved even faster, blissfully proud of how much pleasure he was bringing them both.

 

He reached in front of him and took Castiel’s cock in his hand, the boy whimpering as he stroked down the long shaft. Instead of jerking him off though, Dean just pulled his fist to the base and held it tight. His hips only slightly deviating from the intense rhythm of thrusts. “Can’t cum for me yet, baby… remember, I wanna taste you. Want you to make me take that pretty cock of yours.”

 

Castiel cried and dug his fingers into the sheets, “Deaaaan,” he whined clenching as tight as he could around Dean’s cock and rocking back against him.  By the grip Dean still had on his hips Castiel knew he was close and he was so hungry for it.

 

“Cum for me Dean, fuck I need it,” Castiel whimpered looking at Dean over his shoulder with as much shyness as he could muster at the moment.

 

Dean grunted harder each time his hips snapped forward and he was fully encased in the clenched hole. He was close, and he could tell Cas knew it, the guy had this way of acting so goddamn innocent that it tore at Dean to corrupt and mark the same way it had all those years ago. He pushed harder, rabbiting his thrusts until he could barely feel his legs as pleasure rocketed through each and every limb. “Fuuuuuuck, Gonna cum, sweetheart...shit shit shit.”

 

Dean muttered a long string of curses intermittently mixed with a panting of Cas’ name as his orgasm climbed through his gut and ripped out of him and he spilled over into the slightly swollen, abused hole.

 

“Oh fuck,” Castiel laughed almost breathlessly, moaning as Dean kept them pressed together.  He could feel Dean’s cock twitching inside of him and it made him shudder, other than that he barely moved.  Not until Dean reluctantly let him go.

 

“That felt so good,” Castiel panted, shoving a heavy breathing Dean onto his back as he crawled up his torso until he was straddling his chest, “You okay to do this or you need a minute?” Castiel smirked, dragging his leaking cock over one of Dean’s hard nipples.

 

Dean swallowed, but nodded quickly. He wanted nothing more than to feel Cas fucking into his throat just as hard and fast as he had. Reacting quickly, Dean reached down to wipe up the drop of precum from his nipple and sucked it between his lips, moaning at the sweet taste. “No, I’m good… Now, fuck my throat, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel had to take a moment to catch his breath, every time they did this he almost lost it before they would even start.  He loved being fucked every which way Dean could but this, watching Dean’s lips spread so wide around Castiel’s cock and actually liking it was something else.

 

When he finally felt a bit calmer he crawled up the rest of the way and settled on his knees, his fingers wrapped around his cock as he guided it to Dean’s mouth.  The wet heat surrounded him and he groaned, eyes nearly rolling back as he sunk deeper.

 

Dean hummed when he felt the tip digging into his throat, he loved the weight of Cas on his tongue and the smell and taste, he loved it all. He would happily suck on the full length of Castiel’s cock until his jaws gave out. Dean reached out, settling his grip onto his boyfriend’s hips, letting him set the pace at first, not wanting to overwhelm him.

 

He sucked eagerly with his mouth clenched tightly around every inch he could reach. It always took him until Cas really started thrusting to be able to swallow it all, Dean loved that the most. Digging his nails into the fleshy part of Castiel’s ass, Dean moaned and pushed his head further onto the long intrusion.

 

Castiel groaned long and loud, his nails scratching along Dean’s scalp as he started to roll his hips, keeping it slow and shallow for now.  It wasn’t until Dean started hallow out his cheeks that Castiel sped up.  He refused to let himself to actually look at Dean, knowing just how quickly he would lose it if he so those sinful green eyes flashing at him.  Just thinking about it made him shudder and thrust a bit harder.  Dean moaned around him and it sent shocks up Castiel’s spine.

 

“You want it for real?” Castiel gasped, still keeping his eyes closed.  Dean knew how to tell him and with the hard suck Castiel was practically screaming out Dean’s name as he started to fuck into his mouth.  He was just on the edge and when he finally pried his eyes open and got a full glimpse at Dean’s swollen lips and glittering eyes he came hard, his back bowing with the intensity of it.

 

Dean felt the rush of hot squirts shooting against his tongue and he moaned loudly around the mouthful of Castiel’s dick. His eyes rolled back a little as the sweet juice covered filled his mouth. He swallowed it down quickly savoring the last few drops that spilled between his lips. As soon as Cas pulled out, his sensitive head too overwhelmed, Dean pushed the escaped fluid back into his mouth and sucking it from his finger.

 

He pulled his boyfriend in against his chest smiling and content that he was able to please Castiel and from what he could tell the orgasm was pretty damn intense. ‘Mmm,” he moaned, biting at Cas’ grinning lips.

 

“Well...that was surely different than our first time,” Castiel giggled dragging his fingers all over Dean’s torso and side, reaching around to get a handful of his ass.  Once he had his fill of touching every inch of Dean’s body he snuggled in close with his head on Dean’s chest.

 

“Different yeah, but just as awesome,” Dean answered, smiling wider than he had in a long time. Once they finally picked out their home, he’d be able to hold Cas just like this each and every night. He leaned in, his lips still stretched and tingly as he pressed deeper into their kiss. “I love you, Cas, I think I always have.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but smile huge, pecking at Dean’s lips before pressing his ear to Dean’s chest again, “I love you too Dean.”  He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as his eyes grew heavier with sleep.

 

Dean clutched Castiel to his chest, his mind floating back to the first night they’d shared together. If he’d known how long he’d have to spend without Cas or how empty and hollow it would all feel, He would have put up a fight. The difference between how warm and full his chest was now, was what really made him realize how much he’d been missing over the years. Fortunately, he had the love of his life back in his arms again and although it would be a few more months before he’d gather the courage, Dean had a plain gold band that belonged to his mother safely tucked away in the hidden panel in the trunk of his baby.

 

One day, he’d ask Cas to be his forever...and Dean was pretty sure he’d say yes.

 

 


End file.
